Life of a Dragon
by transformersrawsome2314
Summary: What Happens when a teen develops super powers...he becomes a superhero. Follow the story of the Shadow Dragon. I am awful at summaries R&R. Rated for my own peace of mind
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey guys this is my true first fanfic. I have an OC in this story and I want everyone to understand that this character is based off of something I found when I was reading random things one day. I then proceeded to create him in a superhero creator and it just grew from there. I will be using minor Spitfire, Chalant and Supermartian but the story will mostly be about my OC and his life as a superhero in the Young Justice universe!**

**Guide: Mind conversations **_thoughts _"speech"

Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story other than my OC

OC POV

My day started like any other normal Saturday morning; waking up and making my breakfast then plopping down to watch TV. I suppose I should introduce myself before explaining how I ended up in Boston from the other side of the state in the Berkshires. Anyway my name is Jake and I was born and raised in a small town near Great Barrington, Massachusetts. I am almost 17 years old and am currently living in a small apartment near the main city. No I didn't run away from my family out of defiance, I didn't even run away. But now I'm here because I got superpowers. We still communicate but we all decided that I could do better work in a city where there is actual crime. I haven't quite made a name for myself but I am sort of known here and there around the city. I have brought down many crooks trying to steal from honest men trying to make a living and that's how I got here.

By the way my super hero name is Shadow Dragon and the way I see it I'm completely invisible to the world.

3rd POV

Mount Justice, Happy Harbor

3 weeks after Artemis joined the team  
_Recognized Batman 02_ As Batman walked into the training room he saw Superboy and Aqualad sparring. It was quite the match until Aqualad managed to finally send Superboy crashing to the floor with the word Fail floating beside him. Aqualad pulled him to his feet as Black Canary greeted Batman with a nod. Batman nodded back and pulled up a picture of a dragon like shadow from a Boston newspaper. "Team we have evidence that there is a new vigilante in Boston Massachusetts we need you to take the bioship and see which side he or she is on."

The entire team immediately went to the bioship and once M'gann made sure that everyone was on board she took off for Boston.


	2. Chapter 2 First Encounter

Chapter 2: First Encounter

**Hey guys! Got my first two reviews on this story and they were cool! Thank you to reviewer Quaternary for giving me constructive criticism and I am planning to use that. Thanks again for the reviews I am still kinda new to this and could use that info. I would also like to make a note that this is NON-CANON this does not take place in the actual universe of Young Justice I.E. the TV show which I love. I will try to make characters like Batman less OOC but for now here is chapter 2 and the disclaimer. Guide- Mind conversations **_thoughts _"speech"

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, Halo or Cartoon Network (not that Halo will be mentioned)

Robin POV

I didn't really know why all of us were sent on this mission but I stayed whelmed and went along with it as the Bioship flew to Boston. It was getting close to night time so hopefully this guy would be out on patrol or something and be easy to find.

3rd POV

Inside the Bioship the team remained generally silent save for the occasional sigh or yawn. The reason Batman had sent them all on this mission is that nobody knew the nature of the new vigilante's powers. Heck the only picture anyone has of him or her is a blurry shot of what looks like a shadow. This made some of the team members nervous. As they drew nearer to Boston their anxiety increased each asking their own questions in their minds. _What if he's a villain? What if he hurts my friends? How strong is he? Is he invulnerable? Is he a he or a she? _Questions like these went through the minds of the teens as Miss Martian opened the hatch and stated "We're here"  
Aqualad immediately quelled the questions and anxiety and took control. "Miss Martian set up a mind link and go with Superboy and Kid Flash to check out the main city, stop any crime if you can and contact us if you see anything. Robin, Artemis you are with me we will check the outskirts of the city. Remember our main objective. Move out!

Shadow Dragon POV  
I just started to patrol and was doing my usual loop of the outskirts of the city when I noticed something strange. Three people in costumes were walking all stealth like around, looking for something _or someone_ I thought and slowly descended from the sky. I suddenly recognized two of the three people and guessed that the third one was a protege of Green Arrow judging by her bow and I couldn't believe it. It was Robin and Aqualad who was wearing a weird dark version of his normal costume. I decided to talk to them and see why they are in my city. I shadow traveled (teleported) behind them and transformed to my normal form. Which made a loud noise which made them all turn around and the girl tried to punch me. I ducked and put up my hands in the surrender position and yelled "Don't attack I surrender!"  
Aqualad kept his water bearers at the ready while Robin relaxed his stance and Artemis aimed her bow at the ground. I stood their with my hands in the air as Aqualad said "Who are you and why are you here?"  
I was about to answer when a heavy and curiously dark wind went by me and Kid Flash appeared and then two more heroes dropped from the sky and I guessed Aqualad had contacted them somehow. I was interrupted from my thoughts when Kid Flash said "Well?"  
I thought for a minute then answered carefully "My name is Shadow Dragon and you're in my city...what do you want?"

Robin answered "Are you that new vigilan-" he was suddenly interupted by the green archer who I still didn't know the name of scoffing "You don't look like a dragon."  
I sighed "Okay archer girl you know that loud noise you heard right before I appeared behind you and you tried to punch me?"  
Artemis (she had finally said her name) said "Yeah of coarse I remember it it was like two minutes ago."  
I said "OK anyway that was me changing into my original form so that you wouldn't try to kill me."  
Aqualad seemed troubled by this statement but shrugged it off and said "Could you come with us so that we can analyse your powers and make sure you are not a threat to the Justice League?"

I was unsure why Aqualad was so up front about that and said "I'm sorry Aqualad but I can't and won't do that."

The last thing I remembered was Artemis hitting me with a knockout gas arrow and Aqualad scolding Artemis before everything went dark.

**Alright! Second chapter is longer than the first hooray. Sorry if that last part had Aqualad too OOC. Until next time please R&amp;R and only constructive criticism or positive reviews please. Don't be mean be cool.**


	3. Chapter 3 I met some Super Heroes

Chapter 3: I met some super heroes then I got knocked out

**Hello Everyone, thank you all for the reviews they were much appreciated. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have MCAS testing at my school and it has totally exhausted me. Anyway I have decided that today I will follow some of the reviews and will try to paragraph more. On to the story! Enjoy. TTTTT=scene change.**

Jake/Shadow Dragon POV

My mind had been giving me weird dreams involving ponies and watermelons when I finally woke up.

I looked at my surroundings and saw I was in a medical bay of some sorts and strapped to the bed I was on. I decided to shadow travel to the door and walked out of the bay into a hallway that was a combination of metal and rock.

I then transformed into my super hero persona with black leathery wings sprouting from my shoulder blades, tail sprouting from my back, claws growing where my finger and toenails used to be, fangs instead of teeth, and what scared people the most, pure white eyes. I started to fly through the halls looking for an exit.

I flew into what seemed to be a common room with a giant TV and couches. Oh and did I mention the five incredibly surprised teenagers and one stony faced teenager. They all stood up and faced me as I landed.

I landed and said "Alright the first thing I want to know is WHO SHOT ME WITH A KNOCKOUT GAS ARROW?!"

Everyone pointed at Artemis and I imagined punching her in the face and I almost did but I didn't cause then I would get in trouble with a lot of people.

"Second why did you bring me here?"

Aqualad answered "After Artemis hit you with the knockout arrow we decided it would be best to take you to our headquarters to see what your powers are and to decide whether or not you are a threat to the Justice League and the Earth. I also believe that proper introductions are in order."

I replied with "Fine, I already know you are Aqualad, you're Robin, and you're Kid Flash, but after that you. Let. Me. GO!"

Aqualad said "Very well; the one with the bow is Artemis, you already met her last night, the one with the white shirt with the red X on her chest is Miss Martian and the one in the black shirt is Superboy."

Miss Martian waved and said "Hi, you can call me M'gann if you want."

Superboy grunted and gave a small nod.

I said "Okay introductions done. If you could show me to the exit and let me go on my merry way then we will be good and you don't have to worry."

7 Hours Later

7 hours later I was back in Boston and on my patrol when I spotted a suspicious van pulling up to one of the banks. What was even more suspicious and definitely tipped me off to a heist was when three guys with guns and another very beefy guy came out of it.

The big guy punched a hole into the wall of the bank and went in with the others following him in. I swooped down and followed them in.

What I saw astounded me. The big guy was ripping the vault door from it's hinges like it was butter! He then effortlessly threw it to the side as the three guys with guns pulled out bags and started filling them up.

That was when I decided to intervene by shadow traveling next to one of the thugs and punching him out. I then quickly did the same thing with the other two guys with guns.

The big guy (who turned out to be really fast) punched me in the face sending me flying through the wall past the shocked members of the team (when did they get here?) and into the wall of the next building leaving a large indent and probably waking up the people inside.

TTTTTTT

3rd POV

Batman had come via zeta tube just after Shadow Dragon left. He had seen the team and understood what had happened. He then explained the teams mission.

"Apparently the bad guys have found out about Shadow Dragon's existence and have sent Blockbuster and some thugs to Boston to flush him out. I need you six to keep Shadow Dragon from being captured he is more powerful than any of us know."

"How powerful is he Batman?" Robin asked.

"He is powerful enough to go toe to toe with Superman and win."

**And I will end it on that note. Please R&amp;R and don't expect an update for a bit I'm experiencing a little writers block at the moment. I am also kind of annoyed because I have read a couple of stories from DC that mention Marvel Characters and vice verse. I am not trying to be a hater or anything it's just one of my pet peeves. Anyway expect next chapter to be out either tomorrow or next weekend. For now Bye-Bye. **


	4. Chapter 4 I Met a Super Villain

Chapter Three: I met my first supervillain

**Hello everyone. Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading the story. I currently have a lot of views. To answer some questions Yes I will be pairing him with someone who will be another OC. Also I have recovered from my writers block. YAY! Anyway, thanks for the views and reviews and enjoy the chapter. TTTTTTT=scene change**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice I do however own all OCs that appear.**

Shadow Dragon POV

I sat in the hole that my body had created in the wall. I heard Aqualad telling Artemis and Robin to check up on me while the others went after the big guy who Aqualad referred to as Blockbuster. Then Robin was shining a small flashlight in my eyes. Artemis was examining my body for injuries. She seemed impressed because she said "Wow, guy crashed through the bank vault wall, outer bank wall and then into this wall and there isn't a scratch on him."  
I heard a primal yell and then a roar and Superboy fell next to us only to get back up and charge through the human shaped holes in the walls. I stood up and said "I'm okay. Let's go kick Blockbuster into next week!"  
With that the three of us went to aid the rest of the team.

TTTTTTTT

The fight with Blockbuster was intense to say the least. When we got there Kid Flash was on the ground with Miss Martian protecting him. Artemis and Robin sent a volley of arrows and bird-a-rangs respectfully with each hitting their intended target. Blockbuster's large hoodie had been demolished and for the first time I got a good look at his face. I was unnerved by his appearance and asked him "Good sir, are you aware that you don't have a nose?"

This made Blockbuster roar and punch me through the wall (again). I flew through the newly created me-shaped hole and punched him really hard sending him flying through a wall (see how he likes it). Apparently he didn't like being punched through the wall because he roared again and came at me. Superboy and Aqualad double teamed him and finally knocked him out.

TTTTTTTT

The police had taken Blockbuster and his associates away and I was talking to the chief of police to see that everything was good. Then I walked to where the team was standing and conversing through telepathy I guess. Aqualad turned to me when he saw me coming and I said "Thanks for the assist I really needed it."

Aqualad said "You are most welcome my friend. If you would please accompany us to the cave again so that Batman may speak with you. We have also made sure that Artemis will not shoot you with another knockout gas arrow so we do not have a repeat of the first time we met."

I nodded appreciatively and shot a glare in Artemis' general direction. "Alright I'll come with you guys to speak with Batman and after that well I don't know.

TTTTTTTT

I had just had a rather interesting conversation with Batman in which I was told that I was being hunted by bad guys, had enough power to take on Superman and beat him, and to top it off with some semi-good news an offer to join the team. I for some reason had accepted that offer and Bats told me that I could tell the team. I had some questions like what about Boston? He had told me that I could conduct patrols when not on missions and that if I was on a mission and a crime the police couldn't stop occurred then a League member would be sent to help out. I was now sitting in front of the biggest TV I had ever seen.

I started with "Well it's official I'm joining the team."

There was a chorus of welcomes and congratulations and Miss Martian suggested that we all give some backstory and our real names if we were willing to say it. Coincidentally she went first.

"Hi I'm M'gann of course most of you know that and I'm from Mars."

"Hello my name is Kaldur'ahm but you can call me Kaldur and I am from Atlantis."

"My name's Conner."

"Artemis."

"Wally West and I'm from Keystone City."

"Bats doesn't let me tell anyone my name for secret ID reasons."

"My turn huh? Well I guess I should start at the beginning I was born in a small town in the Berkshires of Massachusetts and my name is Jake. My powers manifested when I was 16 and I moved to Boston so that I wouldn't hurt my family. We still communicate and I visit during Christmas but we all are happy so I guess it's okay. I never faced a real threat until last night and my powers are kind of strange. You see my wings, claws, fangs, tail, and pure white eyes are part of my transformation into the Shadow Dragon I also get the strength, invulnerability and what I like to call Shadow Travel which allows me to teleport out of any restraints, through walls and well anything. So yeah that's my basic history."

I looked around the room to see nods of understanding and said "Well when do we start training?"

**Well That's the end of Chapter 4. Sorry about the late update but my schedule has been kind of full. I honestly am not sure whether or not Wally is from Keystone City I'm just going off the fact that he goes to Keystone High School. Anyway until the next update bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 I Join a team of Superheroes

Chapter 5: I join a team of superheroes and Nearly Drown

**I literally have nothing better to do so guess what. TWO UPDATES in the same week! Anyway nobody has seen my latest chapter so I decided while I wait for it to be read I will write another one. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers and enjoy chapter 5 of **_**Life of a Dragon**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, DC Comics, or Microsoft but I own my OCs**

Shadow Dragon POV

People say that joining a team of superheroes is awesome but I am here to tell you that it isn't.

Wondering what happened that is making me say this. Well I'll tell you. Literally three days after I joined the team we were attacked by two red robots, one male and one female. The male one was spouting water everywhere and the female one was spewing fire all over the place.

To top it off today was such a normal day. I was sitting in my room playing video games on my 360 when I heard shouts of surprise and what sounded like water sloshing in a large area. I sighed wondering if Wally had pulled another prank and decided to investigate.

I put down my controller after pausing my game and walked out of my room. I had set up my room two days ago and was still getting used to the idea that I lived in a mountain with teenage superheroes. When I got to the hanger area the question that was on the tip of my tongue disappeared.

The place where we kept sphere was full of water and my teammates fighting two red robots. One spraying water the other spewing fire. I must say I was not expecting this when I walked in. One by one my teammates were captured and I was still standing there like an idiot.

I managed to shake off my fear and transformed. The robots noticed me right as I flew into the red with the water. I didn't even make a dent in it and was immediately attacked from behind by the female looking one. Fire flew into me and I cried out from the heat as I flew away. I yelled "Hey, ever heard of a fair fight! It's two against one, you guys may need some more robo buddies!"

As the old saying goes my overconfidence was my downfall. I got blindsided by a torrent of water. Then I was hit by a ball of fire. More water hit me and this time fire didn't follow, Just more and more water. I was starting to run out of air. The last thought in my head before I passed out was _Why didn't I just teleport out of this?_

TTTTTTTTT

When I woke up I found the team arguing. Something about the EMP shutting down all the electronics. I sat up and got some relieved faces. I was confused as to what happened. I was told that when Artemis and Robin had gotten to the cave they had found it taken over by the two red robots. They had found Conner and Wally somewhat encased in metal and Kaldur and M'gann in a cage of fire along with me unconscious and laying face down on the floor.

Red Tornado also arrived and just as he was reaching toward the two reds the EMP wore off. He sucked the air out of the room and for the second time that day I was on the ground knocked out again.

TTTTTTTT

I woke up yet again to superheroes staring at me. I sat up and noticed that Artemis was still on the floor unconscious and Superman trying to wake her up.

She woke up with a gasp and sat up. I was distracted by conversations happening and got up. I checked up on the Boston news alerts on my phone. There was a civil disturbance, an already taken care of bank robbery, and an...attack on the police station by armed and highly trained villains.

I immediately jumped up and ran to the zeta tubes. I left leaving confused faces and a still paused xbox game.

**God I meant to get this out days ago. I was going to be so proud that I got two updates in one day. Then it turned to two days. Now it's Two updates in one week or so. I just read the reviews and I would like to thank the Guest who reviewed on Chapter 4. I loved your review Guest and I know you know who you are. Expect an update soon because I have a four day weekend from school. YAY! I seem to say yay a lot so I am just going to say goodbye.**

**Guest that was a fore mentioned-I have taken your review into consideration thanks for that wonderful review. Also to answer your comments on the story, Jake joining the team was very important to my plot and I will be revealing his weaknesses later on in the story.**


	6. Chapter 6 I find my only Weakness

Chapter 6: I find my only weakness

**Hi everybody. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I have 10 followers yay. I am thinking of writing another story when this one is finished. However I don't know what category I'm going to do it in. I have ideas for the following categories-**_**Halo, Transformers Prime, Spectacular Spider-Man **_**and possibly **_**Batman Beyond**_**. So in the reviews or PM me what you would like to see from me next. I will eventually do it all but I am undecided on what I will do first. Thanks again for the reviews and enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice but I own my OCs**

**TTTTTTTT=Scene change**

Shadow Dragon POV

I went through the zeta tubes and appeared three blocks from my apartment. I flew from the abandoned phone booth that housed the zeta tube and flew towards the Police station.

When I got there I found five cops holding out against at least fifteen heavily armed villains. Around the area the cops were using for cover there were injured cops and overturned police cars.

I flew down and punched one of the guys in the face and yelled to the cops; "Get inside and take care of the wounded! I'll deal with these guys."

The police listened to me and each grabbed one of the wounded and dragged them inside. I faced the bad guys (minus the one I just punched) and was ready to start fighting when I heard one say into a com link that I was here and that they were going to attack.

I decided to take the initiative and flew at communications guy punching him in the jaw and knocking him out. I then clawed at another but he was quicker than I thought and jumped out of the way as another guy shot me in the back. I yelled "Hey haven't you ever heard of a fair fight!?"

The guy who shot me said "No." like it was the most casual thing to say in the middle of a fight.

They pressed their attack on me and just as I was about to teleport to regroup, someone shouted "ENOUGH!"

The thugs stopped attacking me and stepped back revealing a man with ninja like garbs with green highlights and a sword on his back. He stepped forward and a jolt of fear passed through me. He was eerily calm and he pulled his sword out slowly.

The sword was fascinating. It was coated in a green dust. I then realized that he was talking. "Jade, such a fascinating substance. It has such an interesting color and the best part about it...It can hurt **YOU**!"

I scoffed at him and said "Nothing can hurt me dummy so go ahead try your sword. It'll break just like anything else that hits me."

As the old saying goes Overconfidence is your downfall and that's exactly what happened to me when the sword slashed across my stomach...and left a trail of blood in it's wake. I cried out in pain and at the same time yelped in surprise. I had the thought of _This has never happened before._

I punched wildly and managed to score a hit in his stomach before I collapsed from the overwhelming pain I was feeling. Then two soldiers fell to the ground with a trail of yellow behind them. Three arrows knocked out another three and a smoke bomb allowed the team to get me further back from the guy with the sword. By the time Superboy and Aqualad had managed to bring me back and check to make sure I was okay three more thugs had been knocked out leaving seven very stunned thugs and a collected and calm guy with a sword. Guy with sword called the retreat and his remaining thugs ran after him leaving eight knocked out thugs, the team, and a very injured me. I looked around in gratitude before I blacked out for the third time that day with my last thought being. _Blacking out three times in one day has to be some kind of record_.

**I was trying to write jolt and kept writing h and then backspace. It was funny. So hope you enjoyed the chapter and please R&amp;R and don't forget to send something on which category I should write a story in from the Authors note above. See you all at the next update. BYE.**


	7. Chapter 7 My Training Begins

Chapter 7 My training Begins

**Now I can officially say TWO UPDATES IN TWO DAY! I completely forgot the end of Chapter 4 and just read one of the reviews and it said that they can't wait for the training chapter. God I feel like an idiot. Anyway sorry for the wait for the training terribly sorry about that. Please R&amp;R and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice but I own my OCs.**

Shadow Dragon POV  
A few days after I sustained my injury at the hands of the Jade Ninja (**A/N I couldn't think of a really cool name so sue me.**)I was ready for training with Black Canary and the team.

I walked into the training room and looked at it. It was right near some Zeta Tubes. I saw that the training session was about to begin and I stepped in line next to Wally.

Black Canary started with talking about how we couldn't rely on our powers and that we were all going to face her in sparring and then we were going to move on to sparring in pairs with winners facing winners and then the champion would face her.

I, to be honest, wasn't paying attention to much of what she was saying until Kaldur joined her in the ring. The sparring began.

Kaldur lasted for quite a while before being downed by a roundhouse kick to the shoulder. The word fail appeared above him and he left the ring. M'gann was next in line and lasted considerably less than Kaldur and was downed after twenty-five maneuvers. She did however defend herself pretty well in the ring. I noticed Superboy put an arm around her when she got back. Artemis went into the ring and the fight was fierce and long. Black Canary beat her with ease. The same thing happened to Robin.

Superboy was next and he went in with controlled anger. He nearly beat Black Canary before his legs were swept out from under him and he hit the floor with a grunt and a holographic Fail sign above his head. Wally went down in the first couple moves after he made a pass towards Black Canary who responded to that by sweeping his legs out from under him. Artemis smirked while Robin did his signature cackle. Then it was my turn.

I stepped into the ring hesitantly and looked at the other team members. Wally was giving me the thumbs up, Robin smiled and waved, and Kaldur gave me a nod. I kept walking and found myself looking at Black Canary. I got into what I hoped was a fighting stance and got ready for a fight. I saw her move with my enhanced senses which were on no matter what form I was in. I ducked the punch she threw my way and jumped over her sweeping leg. She definitely kept me on the defensive. I blocked a punch and punched back. She blocked it grabbed my wrist and flipped me over her head and onto the ground. I groaned and got up after the fail sign went away.

"Very good everyone. That was an excellent session." Black Canary said. "Now we shall begin with the second half of the training hour. Everyone pair up."

Conner and M'gann paired up, so did Wally and Kaldur. Robin decided to pair up with Black Canary for another chance at sparring with her without having to beat the rest of the team. This left me sparring with Artemis. The archer looked at me and walked over. We both got into fighting stances. I guess she wanted to do other things because she just let me beat her.

Conner had beaten M'gann and Kaldur had beaten Wally. Robin had not beaten Black Canary and Kaldur headed over to her while Conner decided to spar with the "New Guy."

Our fight lasted a bit longer but the same thing happened. He let me beat me and left without a word. He was probably wanting to hang out with M'gann and he left. Kaldur had also failed to beat Black Canary. That just left me and her. I must say I was nervous and highly surprised by the fact that I was the person who would face her. I was expecting at least Kaldur or Robin to get to the championship.

We both took fighting stances and this time I made the first move throwing a left hook toward her head. She of course blocked it and countered with a kick to my chest. I leaped back and took the small amount of time to catch my breath. My enhanced senses kicked in and I ducked just as Black Canary's round house kick went over my head by mere inches! I was breathing heavily and my attacks and counters were getting sluggish.

Black Canary took full advantage of my lack of stamina and punched me in the chest twice before round house kicking me to the ground. That was painful.

Before she could finish the move that would have finished me, I leapt up from the ground and attempted to continue the fight.

I ended up failing miserably and falling back down exhausted. Black Canary called everyone back so that she could give each of us feedback and constructive criticism.

"Great job everyone, you each show signs of improving. Jake that was a very good first couple spars though your stamina without powers needs a little work."

Robin, who had pulled up footage from the fight, said "No kidding dude. How did you dodge that roundhouse kick?"

I shrugged "I have enhanced senses which are a side effect of my powers. They are always on even if I'm not using my powers."

Wally who was watching the footage said "That is so cool; wait can you smell stuff like a dog all the time?"

I sighed this time "Yes I can smell things like a dog and by the way you really need to change your socks."

Wally humphed while everyone else started laughing. That was when I remembered something.

"OH CRUD! I've had an Xbox game paused and on since the reds attacked the cave!"

I quickly teleported out of the room and ran to my private room. I ran in and saw the xbox controller out of battery. I quickly shut of the console after I made sure my game was saved.

**Well. There is Chapter 7. Wow seven chapters in already with many more to come. I'm also kind of happy today because I was thinking about **_**Young Justice Invasion**_ **and realized that the episode Superboy, Ms. Martian, and Beast Boy go to Rann the episode takes place on my birthday so on that day the episode took place I will have turned 16. Wait...oh crud I just gave you guys my age and my birthday. Well see you at the next update. Good bye.**


	8. Chapter 8 First Day of School Redux

Chapter 8: First Day of School Redux and I Meet a Girl

**Hey guys! I'm back from the craziest near end of school year weeks I have ever had. I have two weeks left until I'm done! I'm so excited! Anyway sorry for the lack of update I have been busy with end of the year stuff so yeah… please PLEASE R&amp;R I currently have 800 views but only 14 reviews so please by all means REVIEW or I will find you...Just kidding. But seriously please review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice but I own my OCs **

Jake POV

I had been with the team for a while now and well let's just say that it has been awesome! Man I love not having to be totally dependent on myself to watch my back. It felt great, until I was told by Batman that I would have to attend Happy Harbor High for my unfinished junior senior years.

He said it would be good for Conner and M'gann who were also having their first day to learn from someone with experience. I was a bit ticked by that because when I got my powers I thought I was permanently kissing school goodbye. M'gann had made Conner and herself bag lunches; when she offered to make me one I said that I would just buy it from the cafeteria.

We had just gotten to the main entrance when I started to quickly tutor the two on unofficial school rules. "Alright first things first. Don't piss off the popular kids and if you do run and hide! They can make you the bottom of the food chain in seconds. Also don't raise your hand to answer every question just do it once or twice per class a day. This will make you seem less geeky and weird. Now do you guys have any questions before I go talk to that group of kids that are in my grade.?

Both Conner and M'gann shook their heads and I went off to join the interesting conversation that was being conducted. Ironically it was about me, well, my Shadow Dragon persona although how news of that made it all the way to Happy Harbor High was a mystery to me.

"They say it's like a demon made of shadows." One kid said.

Other kids started to crack jokes and laugh at the prospect of a demon made of shadows appearing across Boston and stopping crimes.

"Well I heard It's like a dragon." said another boy who was shorter and wore a green and white tee-shirt and holding a skateboard. He also looked a year or so younger than me.

"Marvin how can a dragon be made out of shadows?" another kid, this time a girl said.

"I don't know but I think I'm going to go talk to Mal. See ya." and with that the kid, Marvin, rolled away on his skateboard...right into Conner who lifted Marvin up by the back of his shirt.

I decided to head to class when a big guy probably Mal started talking to Conner. I walked past a guy with messy shoulder length hair and a small beard walking toward Mal and Conner. Then I disappeared into the building.

TTTTTTTT

After 3rd period English I saw Conner walking to his next class. I said hi to him and he told me that M'gann and he were staying after school so M'gann could try out for cheerleading. I decided I would join them and get some homework done while I was at it.

TTTTTTTt

Lunch that day happened to be chicken patty one of my favorites so I was happy to eat it. I read my schedule to see what my afternoon classes were and saw that I had a study hall. That had made me happy. It meant I could finally catch up on my reading that I was doing. I happily finished my lunch and emptied my tray into a trash can. I proceeded to walk out of the lunchroom and to my next class.

TTTTTTTT

After school I was hanging out on the bleachers reading _The Mysterious Benedict Society_**(A/N I really enjoy that book series you as readers should read it ;P)** waiting for the cheerleading tryouts to end Conner was sitting near me watching M'gann do her tryouts. My enhanced hearing picked up one girl saying to another "Hey new girl I dare you to kiss that kid reading the book on the bleachers." The girl who said the dare and her friends giggled confident that I didn't know a thing about what was about to happen.

I looked over my book and blushed. I saw a girl about the same age as me walking over. She had brown hair with blue highlights and piercing turquoise eyes. She was also blushing as she walked up the bleachers and sat next to me. I pretended to be absorbed with my book.

"So…what's your name new guy?" she asked.

"Jake; What's yours new girl?" I answered

"Jake...nice name, easy to remember. My name is Kathryn Miller but you can call me Kat for short."

"Kat huh **(A/N I am not homaging or alluding to Kat or Noble 2 from Halo Reach) **that's a cool name. How long have you been at Happy Harbor High?"

"Since two days ago, I moved here from New York because it seemed like a better place." She answered "How about you?"

"Today." I said and looked away.

"So how old are you?"

"Junior. 17. You?"

"Same."

She asked a very weird question after that.

"You have family or friends here?"

I sighed "I moved away from my family and my friends a while back, ended up in Boston for a bit before coming here. I found some...interesting friends who said I should come here." For some reason I didn't like to lie to her and I felt guilty after I said it.

She answered the question before I had time to ask it. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked.

"Yea," I said.

"Well I moved away from New York to protect my family and friends when I developed precognitive senses and power over rock and ice. I became a superhero."

I realized she was serious when she didn't burst out laughing like it was a big joke.

My eyes widened when I realized that she was serious and I tried to will my fingernails to stay fingernails and not turn into claws. (That's what happens when I'm surprised by something big.)

I looked at her strangely then said "Hey you see that red head trying out to be a cheerleader and that stony faced boy in the black tee? Yea those two, they're two of the friends I was talking about earlier. Could you meet us when cheerleader tryouts are over and tell them what you told me?"

She looked a little suspicious but nodded her head and said "Yea sure, why not."

Then she looked me straight in the eyes and said "Well I have a dare to complete so… sorry about this."

That was when she grabbed the sides of my head and, before I had a chance to react, kissed me on the lips. It lasted about two seconds before she pulled away blushing. She got up and briskly walked back to the group of giggling girls.

I just stared into space for a while and didn't really acknowledge that the girl who said the dare had said to Kat "I said just kiss him not get to know him." amid the laughs of her friends.

What snapped me back to reality was Conner falling down the bleachers and landing on the field. I promptly started to laugh ignoring the glare I was getting from Conner as he got up to carry M'gann's books.

**Man that was a long chapter. Probably my longest yet! Sorry again for the lack of update and please R&amp;R. I know you may have a few questions about this chapter like Why was Kat so open with him about her powers and why did she go through with the dare. To those two questions I have one answer: It's my story and I can do what I want with it because of a certain principle called Alternate Universes and another called I AM THE WRITER AND IT IS MY STORY. Even if some of the things I write don't make sense for poop it's still my story and if you don't like that then I will give you my best imitation of a BAT-GLARE! **_**(Badly imitates BAT-GLARE)**_ **Ok so the BAT-GLARE needs a little work. Until the next update true believers and don't forget to review or leave a comment below.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Talk

Chapter 9: The Talk

**Hey guys. I am so sorry I haven't been updating lately. I am officially on summer vacation! However I have also gotten a cold and am raging because Halo 5 Guardians is only for Xbox One. I was SO upset when I learned this that I forgot to write. So enjoy the chapter and thanks for being so supportive. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice but I own Shadow Dragon and any other OCs**

Shadow Dragon POV

After that tryouts were over and Conner gave me a light punch to rouse me. "What are you staring at?" Conner asked.

"Wha oh uh nothing, nothing." I lied.

Conner shrugged his shoulders and walked off carrying M'gann's books with M'gann following close behind. I stayed on the bleachers for about 2 more minutes. I then got up and heard something.

I called over M'gann and Conner and told them about Kat and that we needed to talk to her. I followed my enhanced senses and found her under the bleachers. She looked up and gave a small wave.

"Kat this is Conner and Megan my friends I was talking about earlier. Can you tell them what you told me?"

"Alright." She sighed, "I have precognitive senses and can control the elements earth and ice. Before I continue remember this; I have precognitive senses so I want to join the team because I know all about it."

I took a step back and couldn't hold back my claws from coming out. Kat looked up at me in embarrassment "Why do you think I trusted you with my secret. I knew you could keep a secret so I told you mine."

M'gann and Conner looked at me and I said "We'll have to ask Bats about this. We'll get back to you tomorrow."

Conner suddenly took up a fighting stance. I found out why about two seconds later. "I have found you again DEMON!"

When I heard that I groaned. It was Jade Master. The only person who has cut my skin. He jumped down and kicked Conner and M'gann away and approached me pulling out his Katana as he did. I grabbed Kat and teleported to the field.

As we exited the portal I transformed and looked at Kat who gasped in surprise when she saw my pure white eyes. I told her to run and she did. Jade Master was running at me and slashing at me with his sword. I jumped back and started to fly.

My flight was short lived however because an intense pain filled my left wing. I looked and saw a shuriken lodged in my wing! The pain was intense and my vision clouded as I hit the ground hard. Jade Master walked over to me and said "They say the wings and the tail are the parts of a dragon to aim for."

I scoffed and said "Where'd you hear that How to Train Your Dragon?"

"No I read that in a book. Quite informative really, it talks about a dragon's weakest areas. Turns out that dragons don't have many weak points, but that doesn't matter because I will kill you anyway."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" yelled a feminine voice and a chunk of rock crashed into Jade Master.

He was about to retaliate when the bioship flew overhead and the rest of the team jumped out. "You're outnumbered Jade Master stand down and surrender." Aqualad said.

Jade Master threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared into the darkness. I then passed out.

TTTTTTTT

My wing was luckily not very damaged and it healed after a while. Batman had told Kat that she could join up but to be ready to endure lots of training, injuries and missions.

I was in the training room and setting up my Ipod to play my favorites playlist while I beat up a bunch of holographic thugs. My favorite song started playing as I started the program.

TTTTTTTT

I beat up and finished off the last thug right as my playlist hit it's fourth song. I stopped the device as I went to hit the showers. After that I went to my room and started playing video games. I was going through the checklist of stuff for the game when I heard a knock on my door. Sighing I got up and opened it revealing Kat.

She was standing in the hall and shifted on her feet nervously and said "Hey Jake can I come in?"

I said "Yeah sure what do you want to talk about."

She said "I uh was wondering if you would uh like to go get ice cream tonight."

She looked up hopefully while I was shocked "You mean like a uh date?"

She coughed and said "Yeah um so yes or no."

I blushed and said "Sure um yes that would be um nice."

She beamed and said "Okay so um see you after dinner."

I also smiled and said "Okay see you then."

She walked out of the room probably going to tell Artemis and M'gann. I was still standing in the middle of the room my mind wrapping around what had just happened. I then jumped up, pumped my fist and yelled "YES!" and went back to playing video games. I couldn't wait until after dinner.

**So that is the end of Chapter 9 of Life of a Dragon. This is not turning into a Romance story as I am very bad at writing romance, also if you come up with another name for the Jade Master please tell me in the reviews. I would also like to recommend a story that I am re-reading. It is called Young Justice Darkness Falls and it was written by the author Angelus-v1. It is 90 amazing chapters long and a very amazing story so please go check it out if you are a Young Justice fan it is personally one of my FAVORITE stories in all of Fanfiction so please check it out and Review this story. Until the next update fans.**


	10. Chapter 10 Failsafe

Chapter 10 Failsafe

**Hi everyone! I'm not dead my internet has been weird and I forgot my password for fanfiction and have been bummed out about how Age of Extinction turned out and haven't been writing. I am so terribly sorry about that. Anyway this chapter will be about the episode failsafe which includes my two OCs so enjoy the chapter. Warning spoilers ahead and it will start in Shadow Dragon's POV and then turn into 3rd POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything other than my OCs**

Chapter 10 Failsafe

It had been a couple weeks since our first date and it had gone well. The team was thriving fighting the Injustice League while Kat and I fought giant plants in Boston, going to India with Captain Marvel and saving him from The Brain, and then taking in a potential new member Zatanna Zatara who came with us to find Red Tornado and get him back to the side of the good.

Although I was nowhere near Robin or Black Canary in skill, I had been training and was getting pretty good. All in all things were going well for the team. Until the exercise happened.

Kat got out of it because she needed to catch up on school work because of how much training she needed to endure. The rest of the team and I walked into the area where the test was taking place. there were seven metal slab like beds for us to lie down on. Bats had been prepared and told us to lay down on the slabs and Martian Manhunter linked us up and prepared for the exercise.

I felt myself slipping into a dream like state as the exercise started…

3rd POV

The Justice League were slowly falling to the alien menace that was invading Earth and the hero known as Shadow Dragon and Ice Bender (**A/N Kat**) defending Boston; the city that he protected. The news team on the ground were scared but had the rare opportunity to film the infamous Shadow Dragon flying around and destroying alien vessels.

The team was also watching Jake defending Boston but it was obviously a losing battle. More and more ships were appearing and shooting at anything that moved.

After saving the police chief and another officer Jake was nearly hit by a beam. That beam made him hit a building and another just missed him. He immediately teleported away from that area. Kat however wasn't so lucky and was hit by a beam after being pinned by part of the building that she hit.

Back at the cave the team was receiving a communication from Red Tornado. "I am afraid that I am all that is left of the League."

"RT." Robin began to answer before Red Tornado was hit with a beam from behind.

"Jake return to the Cave so that we can regroup." Aqualad said to Jake.

"Right Aqualad, on my way Jake out."

A few seconds later Jake appeared out of the shadows and walked up to the team. "They got Kat." Jake said.

"We are aware. I am sorry for your loss." Aqualad said.

Later at the Hall of Justice…

After Artemis' death the Team was at the Hall of Justice setting up a resistance with General Eiling and the remainder of his troops. Things were going well until the aliens started attacking the Hall. In that battle the Team lost the bioship, most of the troops, and Aqualad.

Now they were taking the fight to the aliens and were heading towards Smallville to take down their mothership.

Shadow Dragon POV

The plan was simple Superboy and I would be the distraction while Miss Martian, Martian Manhunter, Robin, and Kid Flash would get inside and blow it up.

As Superboy jumped to the first turret he saw I teleported around to give him cover. That was when I made a life or death decision. I teleported to a random part of the ship to evade a beam. That was when I noticed a beam heading straight for Superboy who had been knocked over by another beam. I flew towards him and intercepted the beam. I felt extreme pain and then nothing.

3rd POV

"_Guys I lost Jake. I can't sense his mind anywhere." _M'gann said.

"_He saved my life. Intercepted a beam that would have killed me. He's go-" _Superboy was suddenly cut off when another beam hit him.

Later  
The first mother ship had been blown up killing Robin and Kid Flash. However another mother ship was descending. Miss Martian had just been stabbed by Martian Manhunter. Everyone suddenly woke up on the metal slabs that they had been "sleeping" on. After a short explanation as to what happened M'gann started crying. Then Batman, Red Tornado, and Martian Manhunter had a short conversation. Shadow Dragon transformed back into his human self and walk away.

**And BAM! Thank you to all the views and reviews it really helps. I am so sorry for not updating for nearly a month. I am also sorry to anyone who doesn't like stories that switch from one point of view to another point of view and then back to the first point of view and then back to the other point of view. Wow what a mouth full. Anyway Goodbye all!**


	11. Chapter 11 Secrets

Chapter 11: Secrets

**Alright here's the deal. I have been thinking and am wondering what you guys think about me doing either more episodes with my OCs in them or less. I am leaving that up to you guys as readers. So PLEASE and I can't stress this enough I want REVIEWS so PLEASE review and tell me whether you want to see episodes from the first season with my OCs in them. Thank you for all of the great reviews and the views. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or DC Comics but I own my OCs**

Chapter 11: Secrets

Jake/Shadow Dragon POV

"Aw man, this is literally one of my favorite holidays! So much candy!" I said.

Kat giggled "I take it you're still coming with us to the Halloween Dance right."

"Of course I'm going. Besides I have the best date to that dance." I replied

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Kat said.

I turned when I heard the zeta tubes announce the presence of Zatanna and Artemis dressed as a witch and a vampire respectively. They started conversing about how they liked each other's costumes. I looked over at M'gann and Conner getting ready while Wally, dressed as a werewolf, was howling.

Kathryn was dressed as a Doctor wearing scrubs like she was getting ready for surgery. I was dressed as a Demon and was actually transformed into my Shadow Dragon persona. Granted I wasn't going to use my powers and would claim, if anyone asked, that I had bought contacts, gloves and special shoes, and had made the wings myself for my "costume."

The only thing that was actually a costume piece was the torn up shawl-like robe that I was wearing. I looked toward the zeta tubes for the second time that day and saw Captain Marvel coming in with zombie make up on his face. Only to leave shortly afterward looking angry and exclaiming "I'm going trick or treating and I am not sharing my candy!"

With that said; he was gone. Artemis and Zatanna had decided to go out on a girls night. Probably because Artemis had found out that Conner and M'gann were a couple. They left and the rest of us headed out to the dance.

About 1 hour into the dance I got tired of dancing and Kat and I decided to ditch the dance and go on an impromptu date. I alerted M'gann so that they wouldn't worry and we left to go to a movie.

After the movie we found a hot dog stand and got hot dogs to end the evening before we headed back to Mount Justice.

That was not to be unfortunately because when we went to a secluded area a knife hit me in the leg.

"ARGH!" I yelled when the knife hit me and then an all too familiar voice said "Revenge. Such a petty concept and so cliche."

Jade Master jumped down from a tree pulling another knife from his belt. As soon as he landed a rock hurled itself at him. He ducked under it simultaneously throwing the knife he was holding along with another knife that came from his left sleeve.

Both knives flew toward me, but this time I was prepared. I jumped up and using my tail started spinning in mid-air. The first knife passed harmlessly between my arm and my side. The second knife, however, grazed my uninjured leg causing me to grunt in pain. I landed on the ground as He jumped toward Kat who quickly created an ice shield.

I pulled the knife out of my leg emitting a small grunt of discomfort. I then jumped at the Jade Master who threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared.

I collapsed and then Kat and I realized how much blood I had lost over the course of the fight. Kat made a platform out of rock for me and we went to the nearest Zeta Tube.

When we got back Artemis and Zatanna were talking about this crazy guy who killed his own sister. They all looked up to see me collapse from exhaustion and I heard gasps and shouts of surprise from the rest of the team before everything went black.

The next morning  
I woke up in the med bay again. Both of my legs had bandages on them and both stung. Kat was asleep and lying on my arm so I decided to go back to sleep. I slipped into unconsciousness dreaming about shadows.

**And that is the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed please R&amp;R I beg of thee. But strictly positive reviews please.**


	12. Chapter 12 Misplaced

Chapter 12: Misplaced

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been taking me forever to update but I have been busy. I'm not going to bore you guys with excuses so on with the story. To answer some reviews. The Jade Master is NOT Ra's Al Ghul he is another person entirely. **

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I would be writing this if I owned Young Justice**

Chapter 12: Misplaced  
Jake's POV

All the adults in the world had disappeared. Things were kind of hectic but on the upside I didn't have to worry about the Jade Master anymore. On the downside the entire League was gone and the Team was stuck with damage control. Ice Bender and I were moving younger kids to local schools where older kids would take care of them until the crisis was averted.  
Robin and Zatanna were looking for the cause of the problem. The Team was gathered at Happy Harbor High when Ice Bender and I arrived. "Just finished organising things in Boston. There were no adults anywhere." I reported.  
"Nothing from Atlantis either." said Aqualad.

**Later in the Day**…

We had all arrived at Roanoke Island and had discovered Klarion. We immediately attacked and formed up around the force field that Kalarion had created.

That was when he noticed me. He smiled maliciously and said "I've seen you before."  
I said "Okay. That's just plain creepy because I have NEVER seen you before...except on mission videos or reports."

"Not you kid, the entity inside you that gives you all your power."

I thought _What! There's something inside of me! Holy-_

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Klarion laughed maniacally and said "I've already killed twelve of your hosts Long ying! Let's see if I can make it a baker's dozen!"

I had the brief fight or flight debate inside myself. I stupidly decided to start fighting. Big mistake. As I flew at Klarion he laughed and shot a bolt of lightning at me. I dodged and started slashing at his forcefield just like everyone else. Then I was hit by a blast from behind.

The last thing I heard before I passed out was the laughter from Klarion and the shocked gasps of my friends. My last fleeting thought was _Why does this always happen to me_.

**And now a message from Shadow Dragon**

Hey guys Jake here. I would just like to say a few things that my creator/writer of my story can't say. He is sorry for how short the chapter is and how he cut most of the episode out. Also Long ying is Chinese for Shadow Dragon. He thought it would be the perfect name for the entity inside me. He is very sorry about the late updates but it is his first story so PLEASE cut him some slack. Also please review he would like to know if you are liking my story. He is also very sorry for the amount of things on his plate and he was devastated when Robin Williams became the late Robin Williams. He is trying his best but school starts in a couple of weeks so there will be a major lack of updates. Once again we are sorry for keeping you waiting. Now I have to go because Kat needs me or something.


	13. Chapter 13 Having a Conversation

**Chapter 13: A Conversation with Myself**

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice but I own any and all OCs

"_italics"_=Entity talking "quotation marks"=Jake talking, normal=Jake's thoughts

Jake's POV

"Oh where am I?"

"_You are trapped inside your own head. The demon Klarion is the one you have to thank for your predicament." _an ancient sounding voice said.

"You...you're the entity inside of me. The one that gave me all this power."

"_All that power and more. Come I have much to show you about your predecessors and the rest of your power."_

I stepped up to what appeared to be a light and was taken to a memory of the entity inside me.

"_This was my first host. He survived for five years until Klarion killed him for entertainment. In fact almost all of my hosts were killed for that demon's sick entertainment. _

Does that mean I'm going to die? I asked him.

"_No you will survive and become much stronger." _The entity said

We went through the lives of the other hosts. They were all killed in rather gruesome ways. One was even dismembered by horses running in different directions. I grimaced. Is that the last of them.

"_Yes now it is time to teach you more about your powers." _

"Okay lets do this."

He brought me through a large portion of my memories. We got to a temple that I didn't remember ever seeing.

"I don't remember ever going here"

"_I suspected you wouldn't. This is the temple I came from it was destroyed many years ago during Mao Zedong's cultural revolution. That was how one of my later hosts died. He tried and failed to protect the temple from destruction. We will train here."_

"Wow this is so cool looking."

"_Indeed. Now for the lesson. You can form many things out of the shadows. This includes a sword, bow and arrow, shield, bo staff and many other weapons."_

"Woah… That's cool. Anything else?"

"_Yes. You can completely disappear in shadows and can bend shadows to your advantage. That plus your enhanced senses, strength, speed, flight and teleportation makes you quite an adversary and quite an ally. Now you must wake up so that you may ease your friend's worries._

"Alright time to wake up. Come on wake up."

A white light appeared in my vision and my eyes snapped open.

I looked around and saw all of my friends around me. A few of them jumped when I bolted up.

"Jake your awake!" M'gann said.

"How long was I out for?" I asked still feeling a bit groggy.

"Yeah about a month." Kid Flash said being serious for once.

"A MONTH!" I screamed causing the Team to flinch.

"I need to go find Kathryn oh god she's gonna be pissed!" With that I teleported away to go find my, probably ex, girlfriend.

**Something is wrong with google docs but I'll figure it out sorry for the late update again school has started for me and the updates are going to be even more sporadic or whatever the word is. Hope you enjoyed. I will show off his new abilities next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14 My Girlfriend is Awesome!

Chapter 14: My Girlfriend is Awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. I own my OCs

Jake POV

I ran towards Kat's room with speed which I didn't know I had. She was sitting on her bed looking at a picture of us at the Happy Harbor High sports field where we first met. I walked in and sat down next to her.

"Hey Kat, I'm awake." I said.

She turned and looked at me, then she hugged me and said "I thought I was going to lose you."

"So does this mean you're still going out with me? Even though I've been in a coma for about a month."

"Yes it does. I still love you Jake so I'm going to continue going out with you okay."

I jumped off the bed and got her in a bear hug and practically yelled "BEST GIRLFRIEND EVER!"

I gave her a kiss and then put her down. "Alright, I'm full of energy and am behind on a month's worth of training. See ya later Kat!"

With those words I sped off to train and maybe test out a power or two.

It was a training day and right on schedule Black Canary and the team (including Kat) walked into the training area only to see me about to start a simulation training program. They hung back to study what I was going to do.

As holograms began to spawn around me I opened a small portal to my right and put my hand in it. The others looked at me skeptically. Then I pulled a pure black sword out of the portal and I heard gasps behind me. I bended a shadow to wrap around my head to act as a helmet. I had gotten a lot of knowledge from Long Ying and the past carriers of his spirit.

Five holograms attacked at once and I kicked out and caught one in the chest. I slashed with my sword and got three more. I dropped into a sweeping kick and knocked the last two off their feet. The rest hung back a bit and then attacked. I jumped into flight and kicked out with my right foot and knocked a hologram onto the ground. I formed a bo staff and started to knock holograms left and right. A few holograms got the jump on me and nearly knocked me down but I threw them off with my wing.

I flew high in the air to regroup and let the bo staff dissipate and pulling out my sword. I dived back into the fray and started to swing into the holographic enemies throwing a few punches and kicks along the way. Within minutes the holograms were all down and dissipated. I turned and found the team (mainly Wally) staring at me with Black Canary smirking. I looked at all of them "What?"

Ten Minutes Later

After I had explained myself to my friends and Black Canary we began sparring sessions. I was pitted against Wally. He started to run around me before coming in to punch me. I immediately blocked the punch and retaliated with a spinning kick and a quick but harmless jab. He went down and the computer announced that he had failed.

"Very good Jake you seem to have been holding out on us." Black Canary said.

"Well it's kind of hard to explain but there's a spirit inside me with the knowledge of twelve other people ranging across history." I said. "It's complicated."

"Ok then let's continue; Wally hit the showers, Robin and Superboy you're up next. Jake go wait with Kathryn."

And with that training continued Robin beat Superboy by a hair. Then Kaldur and M'gann entered the sparring circle and we all were amazed when M'gann beat Kaldur. Zatanna and Artemis were next and Zatanna lost though she got some pointers from Black Canary. Kathryn and I were next. I came at her with a left hook but she dodged and threw a jab at my shoulder. I was hit and I backflipped out of there (having the knowledge of a ninja from a spirit that is using you as a host is useful). I immediately ran back in and tried to sweep Kat's legs out from under her. She jumped over it and hit me with three lightning quick jabs. I went down and the computer announced my failure.

Training was over so we hit the showers and I sat back to enjoy one of my favorite movies _The Annihilator_. It had laser fights and nearly invincible robots and time travel and all sorts of other things. Little did I know that one of the hardest fights of my life was about to happen.


	15. Chapter 15 Auld Acquaintance

Chapter 15: Auld Acquaintance

Disclaimer: I don't own Pepsi I wish I owned Young Justice like I own my OCs but I don't. :(

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been awhile but I'm working on a new story that will be in the Halo category so if you're a Halo fan and want to see a little bit of an alternate universe version then check it out! The first chapter should be up a little while after this chapter goes up. Enjoy the chapter.**

Jake/Shadow Dragon POV

I had started the day with a simple walk along the beach. Then I went inside to have breakfast and found half the team with Black Canary tied up and a weird guy that sounded like Red Tornado who had no legs! Obviously I was confused so there was some explaining and then we ran.

We were flying on sphere who had gone into super-cycle mode. We eventually went to rondevu with the rest of the team. We compared notes and hatched a plan to take back the League from Vandal Savage's domination.

_Many hours later…_

We had a cure for the Starro Tech! Kat and I were wandering the halls looking for League members. We had gotten to the atrium when suddenly out of nowhere Wonder Woman and Green Lantern (John Stewart) appeared! We got into fighting stances.

"I'll take GL; You take Wonder Woman." I said.

"I'm not strong enough to beat Wonder Woman, but I might be able to take on GL." Kat said.

"Fine. I'll take Wonder Woman and you take GL. Now let's stop talking and start fighting." I stated.

With that we attacked our respective targets. Kat threw a rock at GL which was deflected. However the shield he created didn't cover his back which was where Kat attacked next. While she and Lantern were throwing things at each other I charged at Wonder Woman throwing the first punch!

She dodged it and threw a punch of her own which I unsuccessfully tried to dodge. Instead of it going into my head it went into my shoulder. I immediately gave a cry of pain which was cut short by an uppercut from the Amazonian. I landed about ten feet back.

"Man, I knew I should have trained instead of walking on the beach." I muttered.

I got up and swung at her with a staff that I had created from the shadow of a tree. She blocked it and hit me three times in quick succession leaving me winded. Then as I staggered back dazed and winded she decided to give me a present. A nice uppercut to the chin (which when this was all over I insisted loosened a tooth) which sent me flying backwards and into the unsuspecting Kat who was busy with GL. I landed on top of her and fell into unconsciousness.

The last thing I heard was Kat yelling for me to "Get my wing out of her face!"

The last thing I saw was sphere landing on top of Green Lantern and the fierce battle between the Leaguers and the Team.

The last thing I thought was _Oh no not again._ as I slipped into unconsciousness.

I woke up in the arrival area with all the windows and the zeta beams. I sat up and saw one of the most horrifying sights that I had ever seen. WALLY AND ARTEMIS WERE KISSING! I jumped up and nearly screamed "IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!" if Kat hadn't turned me around and kissed me.

Then I saw the date: January 1, 2011 and realized that my eighteenth birthday was only a few days away. I briefly heard RT say "Human customs still elude me."

After the whole ordeal with everything that had happened the last few days over, Kathryn and I had decided to take a tour of the Watchtower. There was one question that I had been dying to ask her for quite awhile.

"So what nickname do you prefer Kat or Kathy?"

She stopped in her tracks. "I always preferred Kathy to be honest. Even though Kat is more convenient and stuff."

We resumed walking. We were silent for awhile before she asked me a question.

"Hey Jake is there any new thing that has caught your eye lately?"

I looked at her skeptically before continuing to walk beside her.

"I don't know. A big Lego set or an action game would do. Why?"

"No reason, just wondering."

I accepted her answer and we continued our tour. We passed through a beautiful forest-like area and decided to stop for a while. I created a portal to the kitchen in Mount Justice and grabbed a small bag of delicious Chicken Wizzies and two cans of Pepsi and walked back through the portal.

We sat and ate in silence for a while before I went back to Mt Justice and took care of our garbage. Then we got up and walked back to the meeting hall to meet up with the League and the Team.

**Hey guys sorry about the lack of update school has been hard on me even though that isn't a valid excuse. I hope to post a new chapter soon and also to say that the Halo story I am writing isn't going up as soon as I thought. The reason being that I want at least five chapters written before I post because my reliability has been a train wreck so far. Enjoy the next three months before I update again. Mwa Ha Ha Ha Ha! Just kidding.**


	16. Chapter 16 My Birthday Celebration

Chapter 16: My Birthday Celebration

Disclaimer: I own my OCs I don't own Star Wars, Lego, Young Justice, Assassin's Creed, Lord of the Rings, Microsoft, The Mysterious Benedict Society or this disclaimer. This disclaimer was brought to you by Shadow Dragon Enterprises ;)

I woke up in my apartment on January 15 and went on a quick patrol. Flying over the city of Boston gave me a sense of thrill that doesn't really have an equal. After patrolling the city for about three hours I decided to head for the cave to see if anyone would want to play a video game with me.

I was kind of bored because Kathy wasn't answering my calls (A/N: I decided to make her new nickname Kathy in the previous chap :P) and I had heard whispers over the line when I called Wally and told him that I was coming over.

I headed to the nearest zeta tube and went in. The computer announced my presence and immediately the lights turned on.

"SURPRISE!" yelled the voices of my friends and teammates.

I jumped and shouted "JEEZ! You guys nearly gave me a heart attack."

That was when I realized it was my eighteenth birthday. I was very touched at what they did and joined the party. There were three cakes, two for Wally one for us, and a bunch of other snacks and drinks. We talked and laughed for quite a while and then I saw the pile of presents on the side table. That was when Kathy announced "Okay guys present time!"

We all sat in the sitting room and the presents were placed around me. I decided to open the largest one which was from Robin. I tore open the wrapping paper and gasped. It was probably one of my favorite Lego Star Wars sets. The Death Star with 3,803 pieces, 22 minifigures, and every Death Star scene from both Episode 4 and Episode 6 was easily one of the biggest sets ever. "Dude how did you afford this it's like four hundred bucks and totally awesome!"

"It pays to have connections." Robin said with his signature cackle.

The next present I opened was from Zatanna and Raquel (Rocket). They had gotten me the Lord of the Rings trilogy, both the movies and the books, along with a limited edition version of the Hobbit. I later found out that they had bought separate gifts but pooled them together seeing as how they were from the same series.

"Thanks guys this is great. How did you know I liked Lord of the Rings though?" I asked.

"Well we weren't sure what to get you so we asked Kathy and she recommended some stuff." Zatanna said.

Wally got me both Assassin's Creed Brotherhood and Assassin's Creed Revelations for the Xbox 360.

"Thanks man."

"You are welcome my friend, you are welcome."

The next four presents were from Kaldur, Artemis, M'gann and Conner. I received the Mysterious Benedict Society books from Kaldur, A bow and arrow set from Artemis, A batch of snickerdoodles and a jar of Maraschino cherries from M'gann, two of my favorite foods, and interestingly enough Conner gave me an action figure of me. When we all gave him weird stares he said "What, I found it in Boston."

We all had a good laugh at that and I thanked them for their gifts. The last present, which was from Kathryn, had a picture of us at a carnival which had been in Boston that we went to on a date. The picture showed me with a bunch of cotton candy on my upper body with a caramel apple stuck to my cheek and Kathryn right next to me howling with laughter. I remembered that little incident well because it was the last date we had before I went into a coma. I smiled and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Thanks for the gifts and the party everyone." I said, "It really means a lot."

"Hey guys lets play Truth or Dare!" Wally said.

We all got in a circle and proceed to play the everlasting game of Truth or Dare. Zatanna went first. "M'gann truth or dare?"

"Dare." M'gann said with confidence.

"Alright, I dare you to morph into a chicken and do the chicken dance on Conner's head." Zatanna said. **(A/N Can Martians transform into animals?)**

M'gann got up and performed the dare which was hilarious for all of us and I think I saw Conner blushing a little bit at the fact that his girlfriend was on his head. M'gann finished the dance and morphed back into her human form. "Jake truth or dare?"

I considered it for a minute. "Truth."

"What was your first transformation like?"

I was wondering where she came up with that question and finally said "Well there's a whole story behind it, do you want to hear it all?"

"Yes please unless it makes you uncomfortable." M'gann said but by then everyone was curious.

"Well it all started in the middle of the school day…

_Epic Flashback_

_It was the middle of the school day when my phone got a news alert. It said some guy was brutally murdered in the same method about eleven other people were murdered. However this string of murders dated back hundreds of years so the question was, was it a copycat or was it the same person. The second option was impossible so they went with a copycat._

_I was walking to my D-Period class with a bunch of my friends when a great pain suddenly came over me. It was so great I fell to the ground making my friends stop in concern. "Hey Jake, you okay?" one of them asked._

_In response I screamed in pain as my arms and legs shook and my somewhat wide girth turned into something more muscular. The pain had pinpointed to right above my shoulder blades and as my hair turned into a pure black my irises and pupils disappeared leaving my eyes completely white. I heard a crack and a squish as pitch black wings sprouted from my back. I looked at my hands as they became claws and my feet became like a Tyrannosaurus Rex. _

_The pain finally stopped and I got a look at the new me. I screamed in abstract terror and ran faster than I had ever run before. I could hear the whispers and shouts of terror. Then when I got outside I took flight. _

_I was halfway home when I transformed back and fell into the forest. I found that I was much more durable than before. I thought of home and an inky portal appeared to my left. I walked through it and found myself at home. After a long talk with my family we decided it would be best that I move somewhere where I would and could be of use. I ended up going to Boston where I became a myth after I had learned to control the power I held._

_End Epic Flashback_

"And that was what my first transformation was like." I said to M'gann. "Alright Artemis truth or dare?"

"Dare definitely." she said with confidence.

I smirked. "I dare you to lick whipped cream off of Wally's stomach."

Artemis paled and said "You're kidding right?"

I laughed "Yup my real dare is to play seven minutes in heaven with him."

She and Wally reluctantly went to the nearest closet. We all laughed and seven minutes later Artemis and a slightly disheveled Wally returned and sat down.

"Conner truth or dare?" Artemis asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat five bags of ranch chicken whizzies."

Conner shrugged and grabbed the necessary bags to complete the dare and proceeded to complete the dare to the horror of everyone else.

"Wally truth or dare." Conner said.

"Truth."

"How come you can't run as fast as the Flash."

"Because I couldn't perfectly recreate the experiment that created Flash. Kaldur truth or dare?"

"I shall pick truth."

"Are you and Raquel dating?"

Kaldur and Raquel blushed. "We have started dating; Kathryn truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to sit on Jake's lap until the end of the game."

"Alright, Raquel truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Where do you get your powers?"

"From the belt I wear, it's alien technology. Zatanna truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to put Artemis in a dress using a spell."

"Okay _Tup simetrA ni a sserd!_

Artemis immediately appeared in a big poofy green ball gown like the one in Beauty and the Beast.

"Really, Zatanna, really?" Artemis asked.

"Guys it's 9:00 I'm going to turn in." I said.

Everyone agreed and we all went to bed. Little did I know that my life was about to change forever.


	17. Chapter 17 The Siege of Boston Part 1

Chapter 17: The Siege of Boston Part 1

**We are getting close to the conclusion of this story. I would like to thank everyone that read this story. There are about four chapters left including the epilogue. There will be a shock twist at the end but I'm going to keep you guys in suspense. :)**

It was a mess! Kathy was knocked out and I was surrounded by assassins that worked under Jade Master with ,what I assume is, a bomb ticking down in the middle of the street!

Two hours earlier…

I was enjoying lunch with Kathy when my phone buzzed. I looked and gasped at what I saw. "There's an army of assassins led by Jade Master attacking downtown and has what is suspected to be a bomb with them." I said.

Kathy paled and she seemed reluctant to go. "Alright lets go." she said.

We ran to the Zeta Tubes and teleported to Boston. I transformed into my Shadow Dragon persona. I felt the familiar pain of the wings, tail and claws growing as my irises and pupils disappeared. I leapt off the building I was on and flew towards the downtown area.

I saw hundreds of assassins surrounding the bomb but couldn't see Jade Master anywhere. I realized that this was going to be bad. I dive bombed into the assassin closest to the bomb. That knocked him out immediately. I swept the feet out from another two and punched a third in the jugular. He went down with a satisfying grunt and thump.

Kathryn was getting in on the action and had taken down about twenty-five assassins by the time I reached her. "How do you have more knockouts than me?" I asked while kicking another guy in the gut.

"Just more awesome I guess." Was Kathryn's reply as she created a wave of dirt and knocked out more ninjas.

I grunted and moved on to another group that had swords. I smirked and created one from the shadows and charged. I was parrying and slashing at assassins like mad, being sure to only knock out or minorly injure and not kill. I had taken down another group when I saw one sneaking up behind Kathryn. "Ice Bender look out!" I shouted.

She turned just in time to see the man grab a pressure point on her neck knocking her out. I threw a hay maker and knocked the assassin out. Then I teleported Kathryn to the building across the street. That brief moment of distraction gave them enough time to start beating me. I was tired, exhausted really, from all the fighting and my punches and kicks were getting weaker.

The first person that punched me had brass knuckles. It hurt a lot. As more people joined the fun I was just taking it wondering what was going to happen to me. Then two blurs appeared; one yellow and one red. Then I heard a cackle and I had never been so glad to hear it in my life. An ice trail leading from the building I had deposited Kathryn on was coming toward me. The team was here. I wasn't alone anymore.

**End of Part one of the Siege of Boston.**


	18. Chapter 18 The Siege of Boston Part 2

Chapter 18: The Siege of Boston Part 2

**Third to last chapter in this series. A sequel is planned but won't be up for awhile as I am working on other projects. Enjoy the chapter.**

_Telepathic link_

Jake POV

The team was here. I wasn't alone anymore. That was when I noticed that members of the League were also there. I was shocked and got over it when another assassin punched me.

I attacked with renewed vigor knocking the ninjas around me down with punches and kicks. That was when I realized that members of the League were also here. Naturally I was curious but didn't ask.

I ran at another ninja and kicked out making him tumble and knock over another one. Another blindsided me while yet another nicked me with a knife. I ignored the pain and kept moving. I saw the bomb. _I'm going for the bomb! _I said through the link. _Be careful, we don't know exactly what it is yet. Disarm it and stop Jade Master._ Aqualad replied.

I flew towards the structure and landed next to it. As I started to examine it I heard a sickenly familiar voice say, "The portal can't be disarmed demon."

I turned and said, "Jade Master, I figured you were behind this. Did you say portal?"

"Yes, I did. You see my plan is simple. Go to other dimensions and kill you when you were untrained and inexperienced. I will also go back in time to destroy the demon that is currently residing in you, and the same one that influenced and killed my Mother."

"I don't think that's how it wor- DID YOU SAY MOTHER!"

"Yes my Mother was one of you and she was killed because of it. I know it sounds cliche but I have a personal vendetta against you and the demon inside you!" He said, "Now face me in combat!"

With that said I formed a sword and launched myself at him!

**The End before the end. Cliffy. HA ha HA. No flames please all will occur next chapter and in the epilogue that spans across universes. I will leave you, faithful readers and aspiring fanfiction writers such as myself, to ponder that statement for a while. Sorry it's so short. It seemed longer in Google docs :P. Peace out-Transformersrawsome2314**


	19. Chapter 19 The Siege of Boston Part 3

Chapter 19 The Siege of Boston Part 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice it wouldn't be canceled.

Jake POV

As we charged at each other I formed another sword and attacked with both swords whirling around like a tornado but was blocked every time. I thrust one sword at his abdomen while I swung at his head with the other.

He jumped and avoided both attacks and flipped onto an abandoned bus. I flew after him throwing one sword while simultaneously preparing to swing at him. He hit the sword away and then launched himself at me, kicking me in the stomach and we both landed on the street.

He attacked my back, but I parried it, then I attacked his head and put a small cut on his cheek. I was rewarded for my small victory with a growl and getting hit in the face three times with the hilt of his sword and a small cut to the leg.

I jumped back and charged at him. Our swords connected and we shook hands as we turned in a circle and threw each other off. I was kneeling on the ground as he came at me and I ducked under his slash and cut his leg! I got up as he cried in pain and fell to the ground. I prepared to end it but he suddenly turned around and bashed me in the face with the hilt and I fell to the ground for what seemed like the billionth time today.

He kicked my sword away and prepared to end me. As he gave a battle cry I closed my eyes waiting for the end. As his sword swung down towards my head I prepared for the inevitable pain...but...it never came. I opened my eyes to see my girlfriend, Kathryn, standing over me with a sword made of ice blocking the Jade Master's sword from cutting me in two. They engaged in combat but I knew I was going to have to recover quickly because Kathryn hadn't trained for as long as the Jade Master had with a sword.

I picked up my sword and went to help her but I was suddenly intercepted by fifteen ninjas working for Jade Master. They all had swords and attacked me with a flurry of sharp blades. I was pushed back and could only watch helplessly as my girlfriend was pushed and eventually tripped by Jade Master! I desperately tried to reach her but the ninjas had me pinned. In a fit of rage and strength I pushed them off of me and flew to intercept the blade that would kill Kathryn. Then Jade Master turned and my sword was met with empty air and the battle went silent with the piercing scream of shock from Kathryn.

Jade Master's sword was buried in my chest.

_Meanwhile across the battlefield_

3rd POV

The Team was able to hold their own against the attacking forces and were trying to make their way to where Shadow Dragon, Ice Bender, and Jade Master were fighting. They were working as a unit with the members of the Justice League and slowly but surely were making their way over to them. There were only fifty ninjas left thanks to the efforts of the League and the Team and the din of battle was dying down. Fearing for the safety of their friends they quickly ran towards the portal when an ear piercing scream was heard.

Kid Flash, Flash, Superboy, Superman, Miss Martian, and Martian Manhunter got there first. What they saw shocked them and created a scene they wouldn't soon forget and would plague the Team for many years after and cause the eventual retirement of Wally and Artemis.

There stood Jade Master laughing maniacally while Ice Bender kneeled over Shadow Dragon, blood flowing from the wound around the sword that was still embedded in his chest. His breathing was getting shallow and he was trying to drag himself over to the portal.

"I've done it! I've finally won!" yelled Jade Master.

He ran for the portal and jumped through it yelling "Better luck in the next universe Shadow Dragon!"

Jake meanwhile was trying to go through the portal but it was making a weird whining noise. He cursed and looked over at Kathryn and the Team. "I have to go after him." Jake said with certainty. "Goodbye and thank you."

With his final farewell he jumped into the portal. The frame exploded as Kathryn erupted into tears.

**The Funeral (several days later)**

Many heroes and Boston residents came out for the funeral. It was a very somber affair with each member of the Team saying something about their dead friend. His injuries and the explosion ensured his death(A/N: Yes this is a harsh way to put it) the first one to speak was Robin.

"Shadow Dragon was an awesome guy. He stayed whelmed in most situations and felt the aster after meeting Ice Bender. He was a great friend and I will miss him a lot."

The next person to go up was Superboy.

"Shadow Dragon introduced me to things like video games and YouTube(A/N: I don't own YouTube) he was very kind to me, watched what he referred to as 'the bug race', and I will miss him."

M'gann was next and she was crying, "Shadow Dragon was very understanding. He helped me perfect cooking, an old passion of his, helped me understand things on this new world. I watched as his life got brighter when he met Ice Bender and I will really truly miss him."

The other members of the Team said similar things about how Shadow Dragon had affected their lives. Artemis told of how he had taught her how to be comfortable in her own skin, Zatanna told of how he helped her deal with her loss, Kaldur described how he had helped him move on and accept that Tula was with Garth. Raquel told of the time that he cheered her up when she was feeling sad after failing during training. The last one to speak was Ice Bender.

"When I first met Shadow Dragon at school I knew he was a hero. I knew what was going to happen before it happened. He was my boyfriend and I was in love. When the siege of Boston started I knew what was going to happen, I knew he was going to die and I tried to save him, but no matter what I did his fate never changed. I...he...he changed my life and I am grateful for that. I will miss him so, so much."

As she returned to her seat she started to sob and later, after the funeral, they walked by Jake's family. His mother and father and a small child, Jake's brother. As they lowered the empty coffin into the ground Kathryn looked at the tombstone. Here lies Jake Drachen he died saving a city.

**For anyone who doesn't know the bug race is another word for static on the TV which is Conner's favorite show. We still have an epilogue so stay tuned and stay whelmed.**


	20. Chapter 20 Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Here is the final chapter of my first story Life of a Dragon. If you want more of Shadow Dragon and Ice Bender and their adventures please tell me. After today I will be working on another story called Fireteam Reach which is a Halo AU story. I am hoping to post the first chapter this week. Thank you to all the reviewers, favorites, and follows. The epilogue of Life of a Dragon begins now. There are spoilers for Young Justice Invasion. Just a warning. It's been one heck of a ride.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Teen Titans this will make sense soon **

3rd POV

The events after Shadow Dragon's death were both positive and negative. Kathryn stopped being a hero after his death and hung up the cape. She was devastated and couldn't keep her head in the game. So after a small farewell party and many fond goodbyes she left Mt. Justice for a small town in the Berkshires in Massachusetts. Years passed and eventually she had a child using Shadow Dragon's DNA (A/N: I know that probably makes no sense but I am the author) but that is a story for another day.

The bond between Conner and M'gann grew stronger after Jake's death. This made it even harder for Conner to break up with her after those incidents (A/N: see season 2/ Young Justice Invasion) After the invasion they reconciled and got back together.

Wally and Artemis hung up the costumes and enjoyed life after what happened to Kathryn and Jake's death. After Wally's supposed death and resurrection they finally got married and finished college.

Robin and Zatanna didn't really work out and they had many on again off again moments especially after Robin made the transition to Nightwing and Zatanna joined the League. They were both really happy.

Aqualad had a very difficult life after he and Raquel decided to end their relationship. He found out that his father was Black Manta and the love of his life Tula was killed in action.

Raquel joined the Justice League with Zatanna. She also got engaged and had a very interesting party to celebrate which may or may not have been at the same place as an armored truck robbery by Captain Cold.

And as for Jake…

Jake/Shadow Dragon's POV

I fell through the portal as a huge explosion occurred behind me. suddenly I was falling through the air over a large city in the middle of the night. Jade Master's sword was still embedded in my chest the wound flowing with blood. I had no control over my fall and through the spinning and the pain I recognized an island in the harbor which had a T-shaped tower. I was wondering how structurally sound it was when I hit a building, hard, forcing the sword out of my chest causing me to cry out in pain.

I got up after resting awhile not noticing a man in orange and black armor taking the sword and disappearing. I looked around not seeing Jade Master anywhere. I used my powers to cover up the wounds to reduce blood loss.

I got woozy and stumbled, tripping and falling off the building. I gave a small yelp as I fell and landed on the street, breaking a street light on the way down. I groaned and tried to get out of the crater I created. That's when I heard voices.

I was instantly alert and ported to an alleyway. and listened to the group's conversation.

"Whoever made this crater fell from a high area probably from that office building." The one that appeared to be the leader said.

"But friend Robin whoever fell from the building could not have done the walking away from it."

My eyes widened, Robin is here. Why does he sound so weird?

"I know Star but right now we have to find whoever fell. Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire check the roof, Cyborg and I will check the alleyways." Robin said.

Thankfully they started at the other end of the street so I had some time.

Then I heard voices on the rooftop.

"Robin there's blood on the rooftop." said a monotone voice.

"Dude! I have never seen this much blood!" exclaimed another.

"Yo Robin, I'm reading faint life signs in this alleyway." someone said right outside the alleyway I was sitting in.

"Titans converge on my position, Raven get ready for some healing if there are injuries."

The team was moving in on my position and I realized that my powers were failing. Blood was beginning to flow again. Then I heard Robin say "Star, Cy light it up."A bright light washed over me and I heard cries of shock or surprise before I blacked out.

**Continued in** **Life of a Titan Dragon or when I come up with a better title**


End file.
